Poems
by undeadgirlxx
Summary: These are poems written by the characters of Pretear. Each poem may or may not be about how the character thinks and feels.
1. Pretending on Who I Am

Hey! It's been a while sense my last fan fiction and I thought that for my next one I would do one with poems written by some of the characters from Pretear. Some of the characters might have more than one or two poems depending on what I can think of. I was reading some of my friend's poems and found this one and I thought that it sounded a lot like Sasame.

Disclaimer: Hmmm...lets see...I own a dog...a broken computer...and an alarm clock, but I do not own Pretear...although I wish I did.

Enjoy the poem!

* * *

**Pretending On Who I Am...**

_I open the day with a laugh_

_I welcome the day with a grin_

_It has taken a while to learn_

_Of the proper way to begin_

_This way wasn't always for me _

_I used to be grim and intense_

_But I pondered it over one day_

_And found that it made little sense_

_Why spend my life gloomy and dull_

_With negative thoughts of the end?_

_For life is quite cheerful and fun_

_Or at least that's what I pretend_

* * *

So...what did you think? Huh? I think that it sounds a lot like our beloved, sexy Sasame! And I hope that you do too. So NEway read and review! The next poem will be by either Himeno or Hayate. I don't know who I want to do yet but it will be good one! In the next chapter I will start replying to reviews, k? See ya next time! 


	2. Confused

Hey! I'm back! I thought that I would up-date my poems considering that my birthday is in like two days! December 5th, I'm gonna be 16! Yay! I love birthdays!

NEway that poem is one made to be written by our beloved Himeno!

Disclaimer: I own a shoe, a t.v., and a dog, but unfortunately I do not own Pretear or this poem...it is owned by Lacey Hudson...a friend of mine.

On with the poem!

* * *

**Confused**

My knees start to shake,

When you're in sight.

My mind is filled with wonder,

My heart with fright.

When will this feeling stop?

When did it start?

How can I listen to my mind,

Without breaking my heart?

I'm so confused,

What should I do?

I can't think of anything,

Except you.

Should I ignore you,

Or just give it time?

I can't think straight,

My heart controls my mind.

* * *

So what did you think? Me, I think it sounds just like Himeno...thinking about the one and only...Hayate! My heart says "more!" and my head says "what else can I give? It's perfect!" Awww...a battle of the heart and uhhh...mind. Next time I will be doing a poem by Mawata then after that I will be doing one by Takako! Sounds like fun! Now on with the reviews!

**Sakurasango:** Thanks I'm glad that you liked the poem! I sat down and read like a hundred poems just to see the perfect poems for the characters of Pretear...and yes, all of or most of the poems that I will be posting will be written by my friend, Lacey.

**Sugarsweetlover:** Yes the poem is worthy of the boo-tiful Sasame! And might I add that in your story the AN was just so hilarious! I just wonder why that you are no longer a member? And why your wonderful and beautiful stories are gone?

**Earthseas-Tehanu:** Yes the poem is not mine, but my friend's...this one is too, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**SessyLuffer:** I'm glad that you agree, and thank you for the complement! I will continue to add my poems and the poems my friend wrote! LOL.

**Prettyinpinkgal:** Thanks! I really appreciate that two thumbs up!

**Dreamgirllogan:** LOL! Yeah, you did tell me...so was the poem better the second time you read it? And just like you said you would be the first to review and...you were! I got you that Himeno poem and just like you guessed it is good, isn't it?

Well read and review this wonderful poem, k! Pretear Fan signing out!


	3. Hidden Feelings

**Here is a new poem that _I_ actually wrote myself…I think it sucks, but I'll leave you to decide that. It's supposed to be written by Hayate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear. **

**Enjoy...

* * *

**

Hidden Feelings

I love her,

The one who makes me happy,

The one I hurt.

I don't mean to hurt her…

It's just a habit.

I never thought I would love

Some one with this much passion,

But I do.

I can't help it.

I love her…

And that's all I can say.

My feelings are hidden

But I know they are here…

Within my heart.

* * *

**Yup…it sucked! Geez I've done better than that! Oh well….R&R and please prove me wrong on the fact that I say it sucks! Please! Buh-bye!**


End file.
